deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zavok
Zavok is the villain from the Sonic the Hedgehog media franchise, having first appeared in the 2013 video game, Sonic Lost World. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Black Doom vs Zavok (Abandoned) * Bowser VS Zavok (Completed) * Timmy Terror Vs Zavok * Zavok Vs Captain Ginyu Battles Royale * Deadly Six Battle Royale * Sonic Villain Battle Royale (Completed) * [[Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale|'Vrokorta's Season 1 Loser Battle Royale']]' '(Completed) With the Deadly Six * Deadly Six VS Axem Rangers X * The Koopalings vs The Deadly Six * Sinister Six vs Deadly Six (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: "The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. Read at your own risk. |-|Spoiler= Battle Record *Wins: 1 *Losses: 3 *Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Antasma (Super Mario Bros.) * Azrael (BlazBlue) * Bane (DC Comics) * Black Adam (DC Comics) * Davros (Doctor Who) * Frieza (Dragon Ball) * Hazel Rainart (RWBY) * Lord Tirek (My Little Pony) History Not much is known about Zavok's past. What is known is that he was taken under the tutelage of Master Zik & was trained to be quite powerful. When Master Zik formed the Deadly Six, Zavok was appointed leader as he was well suited for the job. When Eggman cam to the Lost Hex, he used the Cacophonic Conch to control the Zeti & make them his slaves. When Sonic disposed of the Conch, Zavok & the others turned against Eggman & took over his plans. Even though he used Eggman's Extractor to fuel himself with power, he still ended up being beaten by Sonic. Zavok will make another appearance in the game Sonic Forces, once again, as an antagonist. Death Battle Info Background * Height: 5'1" * Weight: 146.4 lbs * Age: 148 years * Gender: Male * Species: Zeti * Occupation: Leader of the Deadly Six * Title: King of Chaos Powers & Abilities Physical Attacks * Punching. * Charges forward with his fist while it's surrounded in red energy. * Charges forward with his horns. * Jumps into the air, creating a small shock wave when he lands. * Can slam the ground to create a small fissure.(With Armor) Other Attacks * Shoots fireballs from his hands & mouth. Abilities * Can manipulate magnetic fields, allowing him to control electronics through his mind. * Flight. * Can block attacks with his arm. ** Block can be broken by a strong enough attack. ** If you hit the block without breaking it, he hits you with red energy. * Giant Form ** Zavok's full power. ** Becomes huge. ** Can climb up walls. ** Can shoot fireballs from his mouth. ** Can shoot lasers from his mouth. ** Can destroy platforms through sheer strength alone. Equipment * Large horns. * Spiked shoulders. * Claws. * Mech Dragons ** Stolen from Eggman. ** Large serpentine dragon robots. ** Vary in size. ** Attack in swarms. ** Capable of flight. ** Can shoot fireballs from their mouths. ** Destroy platforms by ramming them. ** Can roar hard enough to destroy platforms. ** Fire lasers from the cube segments on their body. ** Can still function when most of its body has been removed. ** Giant Mech Dragon. *** Zavok's personal ride. *** Possesses all previous abilities. *** Can generate electricity through its body. *** Can be stunned by hitting the glowing sphere at the tip of its tail. *** Has homing fireballs. *** Can still fire lasers when stunned. * Boxing gloves. * Armor (Archie Sonic) ** Created by Eggman & Dr. Wily under the orders of Sigma. ** Greatly enhances Zavok's powers. ** Lets him generate a force field. ** Lets him shoot lightning from his hand. Other Things * Tactical genius ** Likes to study his opponents to get an idea of their strength before facing them himself. ** Made a trap that would've captured Sonic if Tails hadn't stepped in. * Takes expert control of his team. * Holds no care for others & even went as far as to absorb all the energy on Earth, nearly leading to the planet's death. * Likes to get revenge. * Very good at getting stereotypical females to do what he wants. * Can jump high. * Likes to taunt his enemies & exploit their weakness. * Extreme heat resistance. * Skilled boxer. Feats * Could still stand on the Giant Mech Dragon when it was charged with electricity. * Could break off segments of a Mech Dragon by punching it. * Survived falling off the Mech Dragon. * Should be comparable to Zazz & Zomom who could throw giant boulders after absorbing Earth's energy. * Dodged a laser from robot tails & kept up with Sonic on multiple occasions. * Survived being bathed in lava. * Can take hits from the Laser color power. * Hit the ground hard enough to create a small fissure.(With Armor) * Survived a full charge attack from Megaman & X.(With Armor) Faults * Is negatively affected by the sound waves emitted by the Cacophonic Conch. ** When used, the conch inhibits Zavok's power & causes him great pain. * Arrogant. * Can't control machinery if it's too advanced. Trivia * Zavok holds many similarities to the Mario character known as Bowser, from his design & abilities, all the way to his boss fight near the end of the game. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Demon Category:Japan Combatants Category:Magic Users Category:Male Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Psychopaths